


Бойся своих желаний

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз Адама и Томми, увы, не задался. На помощь лучшим друзьям поспешил эксперт по любовным интрижкам - Сутан Амрул)<br/>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бойся своих желаний

«Нет ничего хуже, чем когда желания не совпадают с возможностями», – тоскливо думал Томми, глядя невидящим взглядом в окно такси, снова – уже который раз – увозившего его среди ночи домой из гостеприимного дома Адама. Это просто задница какая-то… Чудовищная несправедливость. Они столько времени потратили на притирки, на флирт, на выстраивание отношений, в конце концов Томми признал, что хочет Адама не меньше, чем Адам хочет его, что готов – действительно, готов пойти до конца! И вот уже третий раз – не может.  
Томми Джо нервно запустил пальцы в снова отросшую до кончика носа челку, привычно взлохматил ее. Его все еще потряхивало, возбуждение никуда не делось, что не удивительно – он выскочил в этот раз чуть ли не из постели сразу на улицу, ловить такси, даже не уверен до сих пор, что все одел… «Ну, почему я такой трус?!» Хотелось побиться головой о что-нибудь твердое или наплевать на таксиста, расстегнуть джинсы и хорошенько, с чувством, подрочить, тем более что воспоминания еще слишком свежи… Воспоминания о губах, которые умеют обжигать кожу и залечивать «боевые ранения», о руках, которые могут довести до экстаза одними поглаживаниями или стискивать до синяков, усиливая возбуждение… О длинных сильных пальцах, которые умудряются безошибочно находить внутри Томми ту самую точку, от прикосновения к которой он плавился и терял волю…  
– Мистер, с вами все в порядке? – озабоченный голос таксиста вывел Томми из транса.  
Оказалось, что машина уже стоит у подъезда минуты три, а гитарист этого даже не заметил.  
«Ну почему?! Черт возьми, почему же?!»  
Увы. Томми нравилось в Адаме все – каждая веснушка, каждый взгляд, каждая интонация… кроме одного – размера того самого органа, без которого… кхм… никак не обойтись в том, на что он, Томми, недавно добровольно подписался. Никакие логические выкладки, сеансы самоуничижения, изучение гейпорно в чудовищных количествах и уговоры самого себя не помогали. Томми уже морально, да и физически в общем-то, был готов к самому процессу, но не мог себя убедить, что ТАКОЕ действительно способно доставить удовольствие и не порвать его к чертовой матери. Адам с каждой неудачной попыткой все больше мрачнел и терял веру в себя, Томми чувствовал свою вину и маялся неудовлетворенным желанием. Впору было идти к психологу… или звонить Чиксу – что в принципе, было одним и тем же. Но Томми даже представить не мог, что вот так вот кому-то расскажет о собственной тупости, и над ним не посмеются, а главное, хоть чем-то смогут помочь. ЧЕМ?! Если проблема только в размере, а это никак не исправить?   
Оказавшись дома, Томми отправил Адаму смс с извинениями, предсказуемо не получив ответа, подрочил в душе – так же предсказуемо не получив удовольствия, и завалился спать, проклиная все на свете.  
Неудовлетворенность накопилась и к концу недели грозила вылиться либо в нервный срыв, либо во что-то похуже. Томми впадал в отчаяние, пять раз набирал и удалял смс Адаму о том, чтобы тот приехал, привязал его к кровати и уже сделал все сам, не спрашивая, и начал подумывать о том, чтобы нажраться до поросячьего визга, лишь бы ничего не чувствовать и ни о чем не думать. Поэтому, когда в конце репетиции в студии ни с того ни с сего появился Сутан и предложил угостить Томми пивом, гитарист даже не раздумывал. А после полутора бутылок пива оказалось, что наболело гораздо сильнее, чем он себе до этого представлял.  
Сутан выслушал сбивчивую исповедь вчерашнего натурала с поистине олимпийским спокойствием. Томми даже оскорбился – он, понимаете ли, спать нормально не может уже месяц, а кое-кто даже не удивился.  
– Ох, зайчик, не могу сказать, что проблема совсем уж на пустом месте… – визажист многозначительно потупил взор, продолжая вертеть в пальцах салфетку, складывая из нее какие-то геометрические фигуры, но затем снова посмотрел Томми прямо в глаза. – Но все это вполне решаемо, поверь мне.  
– КАК? – терпение, сколько бы там его еще не оставалось, покинуло Томми недели две назад, а сейчас ему вдруг показалось, что именно Сутан знает какой-то секрет, который действительно может помочь.  
– Если уж быть совсем откровенным, решений у твоей проблемы масса, – губы визажиста сложились в тонкую чувственную улыбку, а в глазах появился опасный блеск, заставивший Томми поежиться и чуть отодвинуться. – Но если отбросить все те, за которые Адам лично открутит мне яйца… Остается, пожалуй, только один способ…  
Томми Джо затаил дыхание и распахнул глаза, даже подался снова вперед, боясь упустить хоть слово, но вместо совета его вдруг схватили за руку и потащили к выходу из кафе.  
– Что? Куда?   
– Так, Китти, давай договоримся: с этой минуты ты мне доверяешь, как… как Адаму, нет, даже больше! То есть полностью и вообще не раздумывая. Или будет так – или я не смогу тебе помочь, и ты можешь отправляться и дальше дрочить в душе перед сном каждый день. Так да или нет?  
Это был страшный выбор. Довериться Сутану не раздумывая – на это может решиться только полный безумец. Или человек, потерявший голову от отчаяния.  
– Вот и славно. С этой минуты никаких вопросов, договорились? И помни – все, что я делаю, я делаю только для того, чтобы помочь ТЕБЕ с ТВОЕЙ проблемой.   
Томми трясло все то время, пока они ехали до дома Сутана, он даже протрезвел и забыл про мучавшую его физическую неудовлетворенность, так страшно ему было. Уже поняв, куда его везут, гитарист с трудом отговорил себя от мысли отправить Адаму паническую смс и пожалел об этом сразу же, как только они приехали потому, что Сутан еще в прихожей самолично снял с него куртку, а потом прижал к стеночке и начал целовать.  
– Что ты…пмф… Ты что?!  
– Мы о чем-то договаривались, или у меня была слуховая галлюцинация? Я ведь тебя не держу – помощь не нужна, вперед, вот дверь.  
– Может, ты хотя бы в двух словах прояснишь, в чем твой гениальный план?! Мне будет легче, поверь.  
– В двух словах – проясню, – скептически поджал губы Сутан и пихнул Томми в плечо по направлению к лестнице на второй этаж, где, как всем известно, у нормальных людей располагаются спальни.   
– Итак. Я буду щедр и объясню даже в ТРЕХ словах: я тебя научу.   
– Чему?  
– Хм… – Сутан иногда умел смотреть… почти как Адам, только с одним отличием: если от подобных взглядов Адама Томми прирастал к месту и был способен думать только о сексе, то когда на него ТАК смотрел Сутан, гитаристу хотелось бежать со всех ног куда-нибудь подальше.   
– Я научу тебя забывать обо всем, отдаваться действительно полностью, так, чтобы уже не беспокоили никакие… детали.  
– Бред. Просто бред какой-то… Чему ты меня можешь научить такому, чему меня до сих пор не научил Адам?  
Надо было бы конечно прекращать этот гейбалаган и сваливать отсюда, пока еще была возможность, но… призрачная надежда на помощь все еще оставалась… и Томми остался сидеть на краю роскошной кровати, ожидая ответа и презирая себя за трусость.  
– Хо-хо, детка, я понимаю, что ты вряд ли мне поверишь, но Адам – не последняя истина в этом вопросе. Но самое главное мое преимущество…  
– Стой, не на…  
Поздно. Честно говоря, преимущество было на лицо, если можно так сказать об этой части тела… Но это же не повод…  
– Я ухожу.  
– Вперед.  
– Я не буду с тобой трахаться.  
– Дверь даже не заперта.  
– Сутан… это не решит проблемы.  
– Я могу даже вызвать такси. Или помочь…  
Черт, черт, черт! Ну почему он вечно влипает в такие ситуации?! Уже, наверное, фильм можно снять о его интимных приключениях: «Мальчишник в Лос-Анджелесе-3», блядь!  
– А что скажет Адам?  
– Уверяю тебя, он скажет: «Спасибо!»  
Вопреки страху, неловкости и заверениям, что единственный мужчина, на которого у него стоит, это Адам, Томми позорно быстро возбудился. Трудно сказать, в чем тут было дело – в умении ли Сутана или в острой нехватке секса у Томми Джо. Но, когда хозяин комнаты плотно задернул шторы, добившись почти абсолютной темноты, а потом бесшумно подошел к кровати и провел кончиками пальцев по волосам Томми – от затылка к макушке, после чего гитарист почувствовал, как его челку знакомо стискивают сильные пальцы – по спине пробежал рой мурашек, а дышать стало затруднительно. Поцелуи Сутана отличались от поцелуев Адама, но Томми довольно быстро перестал их сравнивать и просто позволил себе расслабиться и попытаться получить удовольствие. Пальцы Сутана гладили его по щеке, щекотали за ухом, спускались на грудь, дразня сквозь футболку соски – визажист изучал тело партнера с кропотливостью естествоиспытателя, искал самые чувствительные места, экспериментировал с нажимом, темпом, степенью страстности. Привыкший к обычному напору Адама, ласки которого походили на цунами – захлестывали с головой, смывали в первую же секунду остатки здравого смысла и опустошали до изнеможения, Томми поймал себя на предательской мысли, что откровенно наслаждается бережностью, заботой, нежностью… У всего этого был только один минус – Томми было приятно и даже очень, но подобный неспешный темп не позволял ему потерять голову, отключить мозги и просто отдаться, как это предполагалось по совместному плану. Томми не мог не думать о том, что должно произойти «дальше», а чем больше он об этом думал, тем неуютнее себя чувствовал и тем сильнее тосковал по Адаму. Он действительно не был геем. И ему, правда, не хотелось заниматься сексом ни с одним мужчиной. Адам всегда был и будет исключением…  
– Прости… Сутан… Извини, я все-таки пойду. Плохая идея…  
– Мммм… так… – в темноте не было видно друг друга, но по голосу можно было определить, что Сутан нисколько не расстроен и не разочарован. – Я понял тебя, зайчик. Что ж, переходим к плану «В».  
Томми знал, конечно, что у переменчивого приятеля много личностей, но такого резкого преображения все же не ожидал – как будто ласковый котенок вмиг превратился в опасного хищного тигра. Томми уже через секунду задыхался от собственнических поцелуев, выгибался и вздрагивал от совсем не нежных прикосновений, а когда уверенные пальцы обхватили его член и задвигали по нему в самом удачном темпе, гитарист словно со стороны услышал собственный стон. Предаваться горьким размышлениям о том, что он мало того, что все-таки гей, так еще и извращенец, Томми не позволил все тот же Сутан. «План В» успешно чередовался с «планом А», Томми то изнывал от нетерпения и желания, ерзая под медленно чувственно трущимся об него телом, то задыхался и хватал открытым ртом воздух, не успевая отследить перемещение губ и пальцев, покорно поворачиваясь и раздвигая ноги.   
– Готов, сладкий мой? – хрипло проворковал голос визажиста в самое ухо, заставив Томми вздрогнуть и осознать, что он лежит на боку, вцепившись в подушку, а в его анус упирается нечто твердое.   
– Нет, – беззвучно ответил Томми Джо и тут же выгнулся назад, закусывая нижнюю губу и бодая Сутана в подбородок.   
Против ожидания и вопреки всем надуманным за это время страхам было не настолько уж и больно. Во всяком случае, Томми как-то быстро научился расслабляться в нужный момент, тем более что Сутан не переставал ласкать его член и покусывать за плечо и загривок, постоянно поддерживая на грани между осознанностью происходящего и полной потерей связи с реальностью. Правда, Томми предпочел бы потерять уже всякую связь, потому что, кажется, у него все-таки поехала крыша от сильного потрясения – в какой-то момент гитаристу показалось, что он услышал скрип двери, а затем в комнате отчетливо запахло парфюмом Адама, что, как Томми надеялся, было совершенно невозможно. Но сразу после этого Сутан начал двигаться чуть резче и быстрее, и вот тогда точно стало не до подозрений и галлюцинаций, и Томми уже не думал ни о подозрительной возне сзади, ни о том, почему в комнате стало чуть светлее, ни о пружинящей в два раза сильнее кровати…  
Почувствовав, что Сутан вышел из него, Томми протестующее застонал – оргазм еще только-только замаячил на горизонте, и на фоне сводящего с ума возбуждения ощущение пустоты внутри рождало чуть ли не панику.   
– Тихо, тихо, малыш, сейчас все будет, – жарко прошептал визажист.  
Это новое «все» почему-то оказалось более… более. Еще сильнее, еще теснее, ярче, как будто член Сутана вдруг значительно увеличился в размере. И, черт возьми, это показалось Томми настолько возбуждающим, что он хрипло низко застонал, запрокидывая голову и подаваясь назад, желая насадиться еще глубже. И даже осознание, что его ласкают не две руки, а четыре, и целуют две пары губ – уже не могло что-либо испортить. В каком бы горячечном бреду Томми не находился, под кайфом или в экстазе – он не мог спутать с другими эти губы, это дыхание в затылок, эти ладони, крепко удерживающие его за грудь.  
– Адам… Адам, фак..!  
– Я здесь… Томми… Ты с ума меня сводишь такой…  
Адам двигался осторожно, но сильно, плавно, но мощно, погружаясь в Томми до конца, жарко целуя в шею. Спереди был Сутан, который тоже не собирался терять времени даром и самозабвенно ласкал член Томми, не забывая дрочить также и себе, целовал и покусывал топорщащиеся соски своего «ученика». Это все было слишком. Томми Джо искренне не понимал, почему он не умер, не взорвался, не растворился – было невозможно выносить это двойное наслаждение, но он как-то его выносил и, чего уж лукавить, хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Но «слишком» не может продолжаться долго – в какой-то момент Томми вдруг четко осознал, что вот прямо сейчас он либо умрет от разрыва сердца, либо…  
Он даже не понял, почему его живот обожгло дважды, только поморщился, когда еще одна горячая струя оросила поясницу. Не сразу получилось нормально дышать и разжать пальцы, мир еще долго крутился перед глазами, даже несмотря на то, что у Томми были плотно зажмурены веки. Пожалуй, он действительно вернулся в реальность только тогда, когда почувствовал нежный поцелуй в висок, а через секунду еще один куда-то под ребра, и тут же услышал смачный звук подзатыльника.  
– Ай! Вот она, благодарность! – пафосно произнес голос Сутана, после чего, судя по звукам, хозяин спальни встал, прошел к окну и раздвинул шторы.  
– Я тебе бесконечно благодарен, – ответил хрипловатый смеющийся голос Адама, ласково поглаживавшего Томми по груди. – Но еще раз увижу, что ты подкатываешь к моему парню, оторву…  
– Я помню. Эх… незавидная моя доля…  
– А меня… – Томми закашлялся, открыл глаза, снова закрыл и удобнее устроился на плече «своего парня», решив, что в ближайшие дня три лучше не двигаться вообще. – Меня никто не хочет спросить о том, какого я мнении об этом… об этой… о…  
– Томми… Прошу, дай мне все объяснить…  
– Нет. Не хочу ничего слышать. И чтоб вы знали, я вас ненавижу, обоих, да… – Томми повернулся на бок, задницей к судорожно выдохнувшему при этом зрелище Сутану, обнял Адама за шею и начал задремывать.  
Кровать за его спиной опасно прогнулась, и голос, который мог принадлежать разве что змею-искусителю из библейского Эдема, прошептал на ухо испуганно замершему гитаристу:  
– А на случай непредвиденных саботажей с чей-то стороны, у меня есть «план С»… Хочешь, расскажу?


End file.
